


Upbringing

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Series: Sold verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Brainwashing, Dark, Depression, Discipline, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Murder, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to my other fic titled Sold. This shows how Castiel and Gabriel grew up and also answers some questions about why Castiel is the way his is in Sold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all new readers and Welcome back to all my old readers. This is the prequel to Sold. That being said I would suggest you read Sold first or after this is finished either or. Anyway this isn't going to be long I'm thinking like five chapters.
> 
> So as always I own nothing from the show. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Please leave me a comment letting me know what you thought. I cherish all of them and they always make my day better. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Gabe woke to his bed shaking as someone small tried to climb up on it. He sat up just in time to see his little brother Castiel settle himself comfortably at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, kiddo. What are you doing up this late?" Gabe didn't really know how late it was, but it was still dark outside. He looked at the clock by his bed and saw it was two in the morning. Castiel took a deep breath like he was trying not to cry. Gabe felt for the five year old, that was one of their fathers strictest rules. You never cried, he actually followed through on the threat 'stop crying or I will give you something to cry about.' 

"Mama did something bad again." Gabe cursed his father under his breath. That man had made Castiel believe that this was normal behavior. Gabriel wasn't even sure that his mother wanted to be here. She was never allowed out of the house, her only job was to take care of the children. They weren't even allowed out of the house real often. Gabriel had figured out how to sneak out though, and he did it often without getting caught. He would go play soccer with the kids in the park or he would just walk around. Sometimes he even sat in the library. Castiel didn't get that luxury, he was the youngest and father viewed him as the last chance he would have for a 'proper' heir. So Castiel wouldn't really get the chance to see that this house and the people that lived in it were far from normal. His father insisted they were home schooled and they had servants for everything else.

Gabriel got up and opened his door quietly. If he focused hard enough he could hear his fathers raised voice, and his mothers pleading one. Then he heard a sound that could only be a slap. He closed the door again, his little brother didn't need to hear more of that. He sat back down on the bed cross legged facing Castiel.

"Mother isn't bad, Cassie. Do you understand that?" Castiel shook his head. Of course he wouldn't understand. Their father had already gotten to him. He had taken Castiel with him to 'work' one night last week. Castiel had come back covered in blood and hadn't talked for a couple days. Since then it had gotten harder to convince him that their father was wrong.

"Tonight is my fault anyway. Mama was trying to convince him to let her take me to the park, you too I guess. I asked her about it the other day, it sounded like a good place. Father disagrees." Gabriel shook his head, but didn't bother arguing. Their father had already spoken and as far as Castiel was concerned the topic was closed.

"Do you wanna sleep in here kiddo? That way you wont be so close to them." Castiel nodded and made himself comfortable on the other side of the bed. Gabriel laid down and closed his eyes. The rest of that night he spent dreaming about getting as far away from his family as he could. 

 

\--------------------

 

Morning came and the sun shone brightly into Gabriel's room. Castiel was already up which meant that Gabriel was probably late to breakfast. He walked down to the dining room in his pajamas just because he knew it would make his father angry. When he got to the table, his father, mother, and Castiel were dressed and eating breakfast. Gabriel pulled out a chair and collapsed into it, taking a sip of the chocolate milk that had been brought to him.

"Well, look who finally decided to get out of bed this morning." Their father had the ability to sound disappointed and light hearted all at the same time.

"Good morning father, I'm sorry I'm late. I was up late last night, the neighbors must have been fighting I kept hearing yelling." Gabriel smirked at his father, they didn't have neighbors or at least none close enough to hear. They lived in a huge mansion that sat on an even bigger plot of land. Gabriel could walk in a straight line for an hour before he even saw the neighbors house.

"Perhaps one of them deserved it." His father was playing along with him, that was odd. Normally he yelled and threatened. He risked a look at his mother she had a bruise around her eye and looked like she hadn't slept yet. He looked back to his father, trying to keep his emotions from showing on his face. He knew if he did his father would use them against him. 

"Yeah maybe, but it's always the ones that don't deserve it that bad things happen to." Gabriel knew he was skating on thin ice. His father wasn't a man that he should toy with, but that never stopped him before. So he was expecting the slap that came and knocked him out of his chair. He stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, he had bit his cheek. That was going to hurt for awhile. He sat back in his chair, his father had gone back to eating like nothing had happened. Castiel was looking across the table with worry in his eyes. He wouldn't say anything though and that was a good thing. 

"I will be taking Castiel to work again tonight. If he's going to take over my empire someday he has to learn." Gabriel didn't know why he even bothered to announce it. It's not like anyone could disagree with it. His mother nodded anyway. Great there went another couple of days that Cassie wouldn't talk. Their father got up and left the room saying that he had work to do and the children had lessons to complete. Once he was gone their mother spoke in a whisper.

"Why do you get him worked up Gabriel?" Gabriel shook his head. He really didn't know, maybe because he's the only one that would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this one is short. I do have a speech I have to write for class tomorrow though. It's my last speech! I'm really excited about this class ending. Anyway as usual I own nothing from the show. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. So I hope you enjoy the chapter remember to let me know what you think.

Castiel loved his family. No that wasn't true, Castiel respected his father. He held a certain amount of affection for his brother, an amount that most people would call love. Castiel knew the difference though, sometimes he itched to kill that very same brother. You didn't feel that way about people you love. He did, however, love his mother. He loved her very much. 

Castiel knew that what his father did wasn't considered normal. He traveled a lot for work, and sometimes he came home with blood on him. Castiel had gone to work with his father, quite a few times in fact. He liked it there, people listened to him. They gave him whatever he wanted and his father was always so proud of them when they were there. His father pretty much ignored him when they were home. Castiel knew that was needed though. His mother tended to cause trouble, she didn't understand that father had set his rules in place for a reason and she was always making him mad. Gabriel, on the other hand, seemed to understand why the rules were there. He just didn't agree with them and made that known every time he got the chance. He had tried to convince Castiel that father's rules were wrong, like that would ever work. Castiel knew that as soon as he got the chance Gabriel would be gone. He only hoped that his brother wouldn't cut him out of his life forever.

The now ten year old boy shook himself out of his thoughts as he spotted his brother climbing down the side of the house in the dark. Castiel shook his head, knowing that if his brother was caught sneaking out of the house again there would be hell to pay. He very quietly opened the door to his bedroom, snuck downstairs and out the front door. It was dark and cold, of course that was to be expected at one in the morning. Castiel had to wonder where Gabriel even went this late at night. It wasn't like he was old enough to get into bars, he was only fifteen. 

Castiel stood in front of his brother with his arms crossed when the older boy managed to make it to the ground. Gabriel turned around and jumped.

"Jeez kiddo, warn a guy. You almost gave me a heart attack I swear." Gabriel place a hand to the middle of his chest. Castiel assumed it was meant to show how close to a heart attack he had been.

"You are going to get in trouble again." Actually come to think of it so was Castiel if he got caught out here. He looked over his brother. Castiel looked very much like their father. He had no features from their mother. Gabriel on the other hand looked nothing like their father. He was light just like their mother. There were whispers among the staff that Gabriel didn't belong to their father. Whispers of a driver that had once worked for the family. A man that had never been seen again since Gabriel's birth. Castiel thought sometimes that the whispers and rumors were true. After all there was no way their father could have conceived a child so disobedient as Gabriel. 

"I'm not going to get caught this time, Cassie. Last time was a fluke, who knows why the old man decided on an early morning stroll. I guess when you beat on your family and kill people you need time for self reflection." Gabriel snorted as he spoke those words. Castiel knew why their father had been outside. He had been tipped off to his elder sons adventures. Gabriel knew this too, he just refused to believe that one of the staff would turn against him like that. Gabriel honestly believed that the whole staff hated his father and would cover for Gabriel if he got out of hand. That wasn't true, the staff were loyal to Castiel's father regardless of their feelings towards him.

"Gabriel you need to stay home." Castiel knew he wasn't a child. He felt a sense of pride in that knowledge, but he couldn't stop the next childish words from leaking out. "What if Mama is bad again?" Ever since he could remember, Gabriel had been the one he had turned to when his mother was being punished for her transgressions. He didn't know what he would do without his brother here. Gabriel shook his head sadly. Castiel knew what he was thinking, he didn't believe his mother deserved to be punished. She had to deserve it though or their father wouldn't do it. 

"Come with me tonight, Cassie." Castiel began to shake his head, but Gabriel cut him off. "Just one night, let me show you that the world is different then you believe. After tonight you can draw your own conclusions. Just let me try." Castiel knew he should say no, they would both be in so much trouble. He felt drawn to say yes though. He had never really seen the outside world. He didn't think seeing it from a car counted, so against his better judgement he nodded. Gabriel took Castiel's hand and began walking down the long winding driveway. Castiel was actually feeling good about this, being out and about without his father actually felt really good. At least it did until they were illuminated in the glare of headlights. Castiel squinted at the car coming toward them, he recognized that car. How could he not? It belonged to their father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys another short chapter. I never really planned for this to be very long though. So I originally wasn't going to post anything today, but I just wanted to let everyone know that my schedule is shifting. Now instead of having class on tues and thurs allowing me to post on mon and weds. I have the exact opposite. So don't expect anything posted tomorrow like it normally would be.
> 
> So like usual I own nothing from the show and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter leave a comment to let me know what you think. I'm hoping to have another chapter of this up as well as the first one shot on Tuesday.

Both boys froze and watched the car get closer. There wasn't much else they could do. They both knew they had already been seen and running or trying to hide would only make it worse. Their father wasn't a patient man and he would sooner kill them then chase after them. Castiel could feel his body shaking and his brother wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
"Don't think about it, Cassie. If you try to imagine what he's going to do it will only make it worse." Castiel knew Gabriel was speaking from experience. He just wasn't sure if what he could imagine as the worst thing his father could do would be better or worse than what his father would actually do. The car stopped in front of them, close enough that Castiel could feel the heat from the engine and his father climbed out of the back seat. He shook his head at Gabriel and the only emotion he showed was disappointment. When he looked at Castiel, however, he showed surprise. Castiel couldn't remember another time in his life that his father had looked surprised and he didn't know how he felt about being the one to put it there.  
"Gabriel we talked about this. Don't you remember that we agreed these...adventures would stop? And now you've gone and dragged your brother into this." Castiel silently begged Gabriel to stay quiet for once. If he spoke out now it would only make it worse on both of them.  
"Yeah well, maybe it's better that he see the world like he's supposed to. So once he grows up it won't be such a shock to him when he learns what a monster his father is." Castiel almost felt like running. However, father had always taught him that real men don't run. They fight if they think they are strong enough, they bargain if they think they are smart enough, if they aren't either of those things they take what's coming to them. They don't ever run though, running is a weakness.  
"Gabriel didn't drag me into this father, I chose to come along of my own free will." Castiel stared his father in the eye. At this point he knew he would be punished, but he would never be accused of being a liar.  
"I'm surprised at you Castiel. You have always been such a good boy." Their father shook his head sadly and motioned towards the house. "Come with me, both of you." The boys followed their father back to their house as the driver went around to park the car in the garage in back. He led the boys through to the kitchen and down to the basement. Castiel couldn't ever remember being down here before. The floor was dirt and the walls were bare concrete. Father opened a door that led to a small windowless room. It was at least fifteen degrees colder in here and there was a single lightbulb that hung from the ceiling. He pushed both boys in and locked the door behind them.  
It felt like days before their father came back. It was cold and damp in the room. Gabriel and Castiel would curl up together to sleep, trying to get warm. It had started to rain and while they were grateful for the water to drink the small room flooded and they were forced to stay awake or risk trying to sleep in a puddle. Their father finally came back and they both jumped at the sound of the door opening. Castiel felt like he could cry from relief. This had to mean this was over now.  
"You both disappointed me so much. I had to calm down before I did something I would truly regret. Now I'm going to give you boys a choice. Whoever chooses correctly will be forgiven and can return upstairs. Now, Gabriel since you have done this before I will give you a more difficult choice. Agree to stop disobeying me and come work with me, no complaints, or your mother will get the belt tonight." Castiel couldn't take his eyes off his brother's face. He was praying that Gabriel would choose the easy way out. Working with their father wouldn't be so bad, but then his brother shook his head no.  
"You're going to hurt her either way, because you're mad. I will never work with you. I won't be one of your braindead minions." Their father eyed him sadly.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way son. I'm sure your mother will be sorry as well." He then turned to Castiel. "Castiel, my innocent angel. I know you didn't really mean to disobey, so I'm going to be easier on you. You can come upstairs with me now, or you can stay here with your brother. Think about it son, we can go up and get you clean and warm and fed. That's what Gabriel would choose, he wouldn't stay with you if he had a choice like this." Castiel knew that wasn't true. Gabriel would stay with him. He had always been the protective older brother.  
"I'm staying with my brother, father. It's what he would do for me." Their father didn't say anything else, just left and locked them in again. A little while later they heard him come downstairs with their mother. He gave her the promised beating right outside the door, after every hit she would say "I love my boys." Castiel wasn't sure if she was told to say that or not. Gabriel was crying now, openly crying. Castiel sat closer to his brother and hugged him tight. For what Castiel guessed was the next two weeks the same thing happened every day. Their father didn't come to speak to them again, but would bring their mother down at the same time and beat her. Then one night Gabriel just snapped. He threw himself at the door and began pounding on it and yelling.  
"Ok! Just stop! I will be good, I'll do whatever you ask! Just please stop!" He was crying and screaming. Everything outside the door went silent. After some time the door opened and their father stood before Gabriel.  
"Did you mean it son? Are you ready to come out now and accept your responsibility finally?" Gabriel nodded and their father helped him stand back up from where he had fallen to his knees. "What about you Castiel? Will you come up and be part of the family too?" Castiel nodded and stood up to follow his father and brother. He was beginning to see that his mother wasn't always bad. She also took punishments for Castiel and his brother. Castiel just had to wonder what this was going to do to Gabriel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So this is a new chapter obviously. I'm actually going to try to finish this today since I might have some time. Thank you for all the comments and kudos.
> 
> As always nothing from the show is mine, if they were I would be a little nicer to them. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy this chapter remember to let me know what you think. And also I'm still taking requests for one shots and whole other fics if you have any ideas. Just let me know

It was one week after Castiel’s sixteenth birthday and he was standing in the hall outside of his mother’s room. She hadn’t spoken in years now, she just sat where she was placed and stared at the walls. Gabriel held a firm belief that this was their fathers fault, Castiel wasn’t so sure about that. Sure his father may have been a little too hard on their mother. He had done it to protect his sons though, when they had been young that hadn’t been able to take all the punishments they deserved. So it only made sense that their mother would take them for her children until they were old enough. Gabriel didn’t see that though; he was working for their father now. Or at least that’s what he said when he went on long trips. Castiel had his doubts, Gabriel still went against everything their father believed. Maybe not as openly as he had done before, but he still made comments sometimes.   
“Mom, please. We can all go away now. Me and you and Castiel, I have a place for all three of us. He will never find us there, please.” Their mother didn’t answer Gabriel. Just continued to stare through him like he wasn’t even there. Gabriel looked closer to tears now, he wouldn’t let them fall though. He never did anymore. After some more halfhearted attempts at getting their mother to answer he stood up and caught sight of Castiel in the doorway.   
“I knew you were acting all these years.” Castiel knew his brother better than anyone.   
“Are you going to tell him?” Castiel shook his head and pulled his brother down the hall and into his bedroom.   
“I will admit that I’ve begun to question some of the things that father has been doing. Not all of it, some evils are necessary. However, father is not always right.” Castiel faced away from his brother, staring out the window as he spoke.  
“What did he do that finally made you question him? I mean you are the perfect son after all.” Castiel had to smile at the surprise in his brother’s voice.  
“He picked out a bride for me. I have no intention to get married, and I also have no attraction to her. Father said she is needed to produce heirs. I, however, would be happier if the deal was for her brother. You can’t produce blood heirs from two men though.” Castiel was aware that it was selfish. Yes, what his father had done to his mother hurt. It was partly her own fault though; she should have been stronger.   
“Will you come with me Cassie?” Castiel shook his head at the desperation in his brother’s voice.  
“No, I do have a plan though. I will help you leave without his notice. I will stay here just long enough to secure my future. I will run his empire someday, and I have a feeling it will be soon. When he is out of the picture, you will come back. I can’t live on my own at my age and mother isn’t capable of being deemed a fit guardian. So that’s where I will need you.” Castiel had been considering this plan since his father had announced his arrangement for Castiel to marry.  
“No can do kiddo. I want no part of this, you do this you do it on your own. I don’t want anything to do with this crime family crap anymore.” Castiel nodded he had been expecting that. That didn’t put that much of a damper in his plans it would just take a little longer than he originally thought.   
“I will still help you. Father is in a meeting, guards change shift in twenty minutes. If you are going to go do it now. If you don’t he will be told when you try to leave. This will give you a couple days at least, I will tell father you were called away for a meeting. Leave me some way to get a hold of you, so I can update you on mother’s condition.” Castiel turned to look at his brother who looked sad. Gabriel walked forward and hugged his little brother.  
“I will miss you, Castiel. I will leave you my key to my mailbox at the post office. When I get where I’m going I will send a letter to that mailbox with my contact information.” Castiel nodded and walked his brother downstairs. Gabriel hugged him again and then left. Castiel felt sad, he would miss his brother. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then went back up to his room. After all he had plans to make.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is suicide in this chapter. Please don't read if that causes bad feelings for you. I promise it's brief and not descriptive.
> 
> So this is the last chapter of the prequel I hope you guys liked this look into Castiel and Gabriel's lives. 
> 
> As always I don't own anything from the show. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Let me know what you guys think. And I am taking requests for one shots or other fics.

Castiel was seventeen years old now. He wrote letters to his brother once every few months, even though he only rarely got something in return. Their mother had gotten worse now; you could hear her crying most of the time. Father had taken to calling in doctors now, they kept her drugged a lot of the time. All the doctors said the same thing, she was a danger to herself she should be in a hospital. His father wouldn’t hear of it. He said that she belonged at home and she would be taken care of best here.  
Castiel wasn’t sure he agreed, but no one asked his opinion. He visited his mother every day for several hours. She never spoke, but Castiel did. He talked to her until his voice was hoarse. Sometimes he would talk about the past, happy things he remembered from his childhood. Sometimes he would talk about Gabriel. He told her the things he did day to day, and he made up stories about his brother since he didn’t actually know what he was doing. Every day he would read her a chapter of whatever book he happened to pick off the shelf in his room. She never once showed a reaction to him, most days she was asleep at least part of the time. Castiel sometimes wondered what that hospital would do with her.  
He left his mother’s room after promising her he would make things better and walked to his father’s office. He slipped inside and waited for the man to acknowledge him. His father finally looked up from his work and fixed his son with a questioning look.  
“Hello father. There is something I would like to speak to you about.” Castiel waited until his father motioned for him to keep talking. “I heard the doctor and I think maybe a hospital would be able to help mother better. She wouldn’t have to be drugged all the time and maybe they could help her get better. The way she used to be.” Father shook his head and Castiel knew he didn’t stand a chance.  
“Wives belong at home, Castiel. I was hoping you would understand that by now. Wives and children should never leave the house. I’ve tried to teach you this, wives and children leave the house and then they get ideas. That’s what happened to Gabriel, I couldn’t keep him home and now he’s gone because he went and got too many smart ideas.” Castiel just nodded there was nothing he could do.  
“Thank you for taking the time to explain that to me father.” Castiel got up and walked out of the room. Maybe he should ask his father to allow him to leave on a business trip. He had been saying how responsible Castiel was being. He would never do that though; Gabriel had already left their mother Castiel couldn’t as well.  
When Castiel reached the main staircase his mother’s nurse came running down, screaming. She ran past him and into his father’s office. Castiel felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He ran up to his mother’s room as fast as he could. When he got there he saw her laying in bad. She had a pill bottle, empty on the bed next to her. Castiel knew without getting any closer she was gone. He walked to his bedroom and blocked out the sounds of his father discovering her. He felt a deep aching sadness like he hadn’t felt before, but he also felt relief. Now there was nothing stopping his plans from being put in action.  
Gabriel didn’t come to the funeral. Castiel had written and told him when and where. He wasn’t actually expecting his brother to show up. That would be too dangerous, but he would have liked to have the comforting presence there. The service was short and not many people were there. Which made sense because it’s not like his father allowed his mother to have friends.  
Castiel hadn’t spoken to his father outside of work things for weeks. This was his fault, if he had listened to the doctor she might still be alive. He would take care of it soon, he had promised his mother the day after she died. Castiel had his plans and it wouldn’t be long before he could finish them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- One Year Later  
Castiel sat in the chair behind his father’s desk with two glasses in front of him. He was almost nineteen now and he basically ran his father’s business. The man hadn’t been quite right after his wife’s death. Castiel didn’t even begin to try to understand it. The door opened and his father walked in, he looked at Castiel like he expected him to be there. Which made sense Castiel was always in here now that’s where he did all the work he had to do.  
Castiel held a glass of whisky out to his father and took a drink of his own. His father drank more than anything else anymore. He sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk and took the glass. Castiel took a chance to study him, the man looked tired. Like he hadn’t slept in weeks and could really just use a couple days of rest.  
He took a drink from the glass in his hand and Castiel set his galss down and stood up. His father tracked the movement with his eyes, but he didn’t say anything.  
“Gabriel used to tell me that what you did to mother was wrong. I didn’t believe him, because I trusted you could do no wrong. I was a trusting child, wasn’t I father?”  
“Castiel I have told you before. Your brother was confused, he didn’t listen to me and it confused him.” Castiel chuckled and took another drink from his glass.  
“You killed her. Maybe you weren’t in the room with her in the end, but you still killed her all the same. Don’t worry though maybe you will have the chance to make it up to her in the next life.” He watched his father’s eyes look confused and then shocked. He clutched throat and started coughing as the poison took its effect. Castiel stood there and watched as his father breathed his last breaths. Then he very calmly picked up his glass and left the room to wait for the guards or a maid to find the man. That night he went to bed happy, everything belonged to him now. ----------------------------------------------------  
Two Years Later  
Castiel had been lonely for a long time now. He was tired of going out and finding someone whenever he wanted sex. It was too much work and he was a busy man. So when someone had told him about the slave auction coming up, he had been interested. Castiel had managed to get an invite, it wasn’t hard to a man like him to do.  
He was having his doubts now, though watching the men and women being led up on stage and having bids placed on them. He hated this place, it was dark and dirty. He figured with how much money they got in these auctions they would be able to hire a cleaning staff. Castiel was standing up to leave, figuring he would just keep coming to auctions until he found something he wanted.  
That’s when they lead him on stage. The boy was beautiful, he had blond hair and stunning green eyes. He was very young, not even a preteen yet. Strangely, Castiel found he didn’t care. He wasn’t normally attracted to children, however, he could see that this boy was going to grow up to be the most beautiful man that Castiel had ever seen.  
Castiel bid on the boy and he wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t worried though, he had more than enough money that he would end up with him eventually. Castiel was only irritated, because he wanted to get his boy and go home. He eventually won the bidding war and was given a file and a room number. Castiel flipped the file open and skimmed over the contents. The boy’s name was Dean, Castiel had been planning on naming the child. He liked the name Dean, the boy looked like a Dean. Castiel smiled as he walked towards the room that held his new pet, this would be the best investment that Castiel had ever made.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day  
Gabriel was still reeling from the phone call he had gotten from his little brother. He wasn’t surprised that Castiel had bought a slave, he was surprised at the age. This boy was so young; Gabriel couldn’t even say that it was out of character if he really thought about it. Castiel hadn’t been allowed to make connections with children when he had been one. So it made sense that he would some allure in a child. Hell if Dean had existed when Castiel was a child, they probably would have been best friends.  
He would show Castiel some support in this, if only for the boy’s sake. He would be there for this child like he never could be for his brother. He knew that Castiel hardly tolerated him, because he still blamed Gabriel for not coming back after their mother’s death. He couldn’t though he couldn’t face any of his family after running away like he had. Gabriel took a deep breath, put a smile on his face and opened the door to the examination room to meet his brothers new pet.


End file.
